Dragonseed
by MaegorTheCruel
Summary: House Velaryon once stood proudly, The equal of any of the Great Houses of Westeros. During the reign of the Mad King great tragedy struck and their names began to fade into history. A new threat in the form of the White Walkers has approached and the realm is desperate for an answer to the threat they face. The time for House Velaryon to step out of the shadows has come once more.


**Prologue Part One**

 **The Suspicions of a Mad King**

 **281 AC**

 **Dragonstone**

 _"Corlys come on!" a soft cry called out from across the sandy beach._

 _The young silver haired boy sprung to his feet and began to pursue his beloved twin sister towards the shallows of the waves washed over his feet as he entered the murky sea, as he grew nearer he reached out to take ahold of her shoulder..._

Suddenly Corlys was roused from his dreams by the sound of bells tolling nearby. He cursed himself for falling asleep on duty and began to sprint along the docks towards the source of the sound. He noticed a small crowd of Targaryen soldiers gathered ahead in deep discussion and Corlys could almost sense the tension in the air.

"What is it?" He called out as he grew nearer to the disgruntled crowd.

"A war ship on the horizon" A familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned to see his fellow squire Myles Mooton approaching with haste.

"What sails is she flying?" Corlys quizzed frantically.

"The sails of King Aerys Targaryen" Myles muttered coldly in response and instantly the tension became recognizeable. As Rhaegar's squires both boys knew that Their Prince and The Mad King shared an ever fraying relationship. In recent years Aerys had grown paranoid that Rhaegar seeked to depose him and he made no secret of his suspicions. They had argued on the matter and Rhaegar had departed the Red Keep for Dragonstone. Since that day the Prince had little to no contact with his raving mad Father.

"The King has fled the capital?" Corlys continued to question his friend.

"It is possible... Or Perhaps he has finally sent men to contain our Prince, either way it is not good" Myles muttered with a worried expression painted across his face.

"Over my dead body" Corlys muttered as he began to prepare himself for conflict " Go and warn the Prince"

"And what will you do?" Myles barked defiantly.

"You see that ship there?" Corlys gestured towards the largest ship docked at harbour, A towering warship of Velaryon design. Myles nodded but still looked bewildered.

"She is called The Cobalt. She is under the command of Alecor Avery... Tell me, Have you ever heard that name before?"

"Of course The Cobaltmen are famous even in the Riverlands" Myles responded.

"Then you will know that Ned Avery holds the Title of Commodore of the Velaryon fleet. Every man aboard that vessel is sworn to defend House Velaryon and by extension they are sworn to defend me. I will seek out the famed Commodore and instruct him to intercept our guests... That ship can not reach these shores until we are certain of their intentions"

"Dont do anything stupid!" He called over his shoulder as he departed towards the Black Stone Keep.

Corlys turned towards the dockside taverns and brothels that lined the western side of the Docks where sailors frequented often. Finding the Cobaltmen had been easier than expected. The first tavern that he burst into he found a battle scarred sailor telling tales of his exploits under the Command of Captain Avery and Admiral Velaryon.

"You there!" Corlys called gesturing towards the drunken sailor "You claim to serve the Admiral?"

"Aye with my life!" The sailor called proudly.

"Take me to the Commodore" Corlys commanded impatiently.

"You would command me boy?" The man shouted in response and he got to his feet " What the fuck kind of business would the Commodore have with some scrawny silverhaired prettyb-"

"My name is Corlys of House Velaryon and i will see you swing from the gallows of High Tide should you ever dare to adress me in that tone again" Corlys spoke in a clear tone of authority.

"Mi Lord" The man squeeked as he sunk to his knees with a look of horror painted across his face. "Please forgive me Mi Lord, i meant no offence" He pleaded.

"Take me to your Commodore and he can deal with you himself" Corlys spat.

"Very well mi Lord... Right this way" The sailor responded in a timid tone, frightened by the prospect of his Captains wrath. The sailor gestured towards a rickety wooden staircase that stood along the southern wall of the decrepid tavern and together they began to forge a path through the drunken restless crowd towards the narrow staircase.

As they reached the foot of the staircase Corlys moved to ascend but he quickly found his path blocked by the drawn blades of Commodore Averys hulking guards.

"Who goes there?" The heavily muscled guard to the left grunted as he began to scan Corlys' face suspiciously. Before Corlys could respond the drunken sailor stepped forward.

"Piss off Lucian... This one says he has urgent business with the Commodore" He spoke in a harsh tone. The hulking man named Lucian burst into a fit of laughter in response which annoyed Corlys greatly. Lucian dropped his guard as he clung to his aching stomach, Sensing an oppurtunity Corlys attempted to dart between the gap that had formed. He moved towards the gap with haste but he quickly found cold steel pressed against his exposed throat freezing him in place. The guard had regained his senses and now a look of fury filled his eyes as he pressed the tip of his cutlass against Corlys' skin.

"Take me to Avery now!" Corlys demanded as fury began to overcome him.

"Very well" The guard mocked and he pressed the blade softly against his throat breaking the skin. Blood began to well up around the tip of the blade and Corlys felt a cold shooting pain pass through him.

"What are you doing?" Corlys shouted franctically.

"Avery is dead. You wish to have words with a dead man then you must also pass into the afterlife" The guard spat in response. Corlys looked to the drunken sailor who had led him into the situation.

"You didnt hear? We serve Commodore Vel-" The sailor began to explain but suddenly his words were drowned out as the guard wielding the blade let out a frightening yelp. Corlys turned his gaze towards Lucian once more and he spotted the unmistakeable glint of Valyrian Steel pressed against the mans own throat.

"Drop your fucking blade!" A tone of sheer authority demanded from behind him and the guard obeyed instantly. The cutlass clanged as it hit the ground and Lucian began to cower as the razor sharp blade remained at his throat. One swift movement followed and the hulking man collapsed to the ground clutching his severed windpipe. He rolled on the ground for a moment as he gasped for breath but in only moments his movement seized and he lay dead on the wooden floorboards in a pool of his own blood.

Standing in his place was a short aging bald headed man. The man sported a well kept silver goatee beard. His left eye was concealed with a black eyepatch but his right eye was rich purple in colour. He wore a seagreen silk cloak that he had pinned with a solid gold seahorse brooch. Corlys began to quiver as a familiar recognition came over him, His knees buckled and and he fell to the ground at the Commodore's feet.

"Father... You came back" He muttered as tears began to well in the corner of his eyes clouding his vision.

"Yes my son" Aegon Velaryon responded in a soothing tone.

"And i see you found what you were searching for" Corlys gestured towards the glorious bloodstained Valyrian Steel Longsword in his Fathers grip. Aegon Velaryon had seemingly dissappeared in the night almost five years previous. He had caught wind of ancient rumours that his ancesteral home in the heart of Old Valyria still stood strong and its contents were still in tact. His heart was set on seeking out the ancestral blade of House Velaryon and so he had abandoned his children to the care of their uncle. In recent years Corlys had begun to come to terms with the death of his father after hearing no words from him in so long.

"This sword is Tideturner. Hundreds of years ago a select few of our ancestor's wielded this blade, They were known as The Swords of The Seas and one day both blade and title will be yours my son...".

He held the blade to the light and Corlys examined it quickly. He had seen many glorious weapons in his time serving the Prince but this one surpassed them all in both beauty and sheer deadliness. The blade itself was almost as tall as him and silver plating coated the hilt. Four large aquamarine stones of shimmering sky blue were set within the hilt of the sword at various points. Circular stones were forged into the pommel and the edges of the guard and a Huge oval stone was set within the guards centre. Corlys attempted to hide his sense of amazement and instead he let the words wash over him, He had no interest in the blade at this moment. He was more interested to hear of the welfare of his family.

"Have you seen the others?" He questioned franctically.

"Of course. That is why i am here... Your sister tells me that you have been serving Prince Rhaegar as squire for over three years. Tell me, When does our Prince intend to rightfully honour you?" Aegon asked in response.

"I have heard no mention on any honors Father..." Corlys uttered much to Aegon's disapproval.

"This is an outrage! No son of mine belongs within these cursed walls... You belong to the sea and it is high time you took up your first captaincy!" Aegon ranted franctically.

"Father there is no time! Do you not hear the bells ?" Corlys quizzed.

"Aye i was wondering what the annoyance was that would distrupt me from my reading" Aegon spat.

"The Kings own flagship has been sighted on the hori-" Corlys began to explain but that was all the description that was needed. Suddenly Aegon burst into action, He gestured towards his Quartermaster and began to relay instructions.

"Gather the men, We must return to the ship this very instant!"

"But Commodore, The crew are on shore le-" The stout sailor began too argue but Aegon raised a hand cutting him off instantly.

"Dont fucking argue! The princes own protection falls to us and i will be damned if he is harmed on our watch" Aegon commanded and the Quartermaster fled the room to gather the Two hundred strong crew from the various taverns and whorehouses that lined the docks. Next Aegon began to adress Corlys.

"Your uncle told me everything... As you know he sits upon Aerys' council. The king has grown increasingly more paranoid towards his sons intentions of late and that is the other reason why i am here" Aegon explained.

"But Uncle Jacaerys serves Aerys loyally as Master of Ships..." Corlys stated.

"Believe me my Son, Your Uncle is very sympathetic towards Our Princes cause, Even now the full might of the Velaryon fleet is mobilising at High Tide Harbour as precaution that the Mad King may act upon his words and your Uncle has returned home to oversee the preparations himself" Aegon paused to drain his cup.

"You will wait he-" He began to adress Corlys.

"No! You want me to captain a vessel so much, Then let me captain your own in this venture" Corlys responded in heated tones.

"Are you mad? Our Princ-"

"Is like a brother to me and i will never fail him!" Corlys argued defiantly. After a short pause Aegon let out a long sigh.

"Very well my son"

* * *

 **Blackwater Bay (** _ **One Mile off the coast of Dragonstone)**_

"Ship Ahoy!" The faint call sounded from the crows nest high above catching the attention of Ser Barristan Selmy.

"South Southeast!" Another call followed and Barristan sprinted portside to try and catch a glimpse of the approaching vessel but all he could see was open ocean. The Captain and Ser Arthur Dayne joined him along the rail. The Captain drew his lookingglass and began to scan the distance carefully. After a pause he dropped the glass and turned to adress the bewildered Kingsguard knights.

"Warship... She will be upon us within the hour" He muttered solemnly.

"Then do something you fool!" Arthur commanded.

"Who is it?" Barristan questioned.

"What would you have me do man? She is of Velaryon design. This vessel would stand no chance in open water if she decides to take up all out pursuit. and i would imagine her crew outnumbers our own three to one" The captain argued.

"What sails is she flying?" Barristan quizzed unsure why Lord Jacaerys would send men in pursuit of them.

"Seagreen backdrop... Golden Seahorse" The captain muttered faintly.

"It cant be!" Arthur responded in a tone of disbelief.

"It would seem Lord Aegon has risen from the grave... We will drop anchor here and await his arrival, Captain give the order to raise the white flag" Barristan commanded.

"Are you mad?" Arthur questioned the order.

"I am not, But you must be if you believe for one second you can oppose that man in the open seas!" Baristan grabbed ahold of Arthur and shook him as he spoke "I would advise caution because from this point on brother, We are at the mercy of Aegon Velaryon and he is an extremely dangerous man, Do you understand me?" Barristan spoke down to him as though he was adressing a child. After a short pause Ser Arthur nodded dutifully in a show of submission.

"We must gain access to the Prince even if it costs you your pride, I will not allow you to jeopardize our mission, I have already lost one Brother this week i do not intend to loose another in vain!" Barristan stressed. Mention of the Prince seemed to soothe Arthur's hot head instantly.

"I would never allow the king to harm him even if it meant i must forsake my vows" Arthur muttered breathlessly.

"As would i Brother, But this way we can prevent it without either of us having to forsake anything"

* * *

 **Blackwater Bay** _ **The Cobalt**_

Corlys sat perched upon a stool behind the desk in the Captain's Cabin facing his father down.

"So tell me, How did you do it?" He questioned desperate for answers of his fathers exploits.

"How did i do what?" His father responded impatiently.

"How did you do the impossible? How did you venture into the mists of Old Valyria and return in one peice?" Corlys quizzed. Aegon paused for a moment and took a large swig of rum from the bottle set between them on the desk.

"I can not take all of the glory for myself Son" He took another large gulp and continued to answer the question "The truth is that a Young Kraken guided the Seahorse into his homeland"

"You are speaking in riddles Father!" Corlys clutched onto his silver hair as he tried desperately to decipher the riddle.

"It is no riddle boy" Aegon responded coldly.

"Krakens are hardly known for their kind nature..." Corlys argued.

"That is true. In return for his knowledge the Young Kraken showed his true nature by abandoning the Seahorse in that cursed place, leaving him marooned and helpless upon its barren shores... As though that treachery was not enough The Young Kraken stole an item of unimagineable value from within the vaults of his homela-"

Suddenly a thud sounded against the door to the Captains Cabin cutting Aegon off midspeech.

"Enter" Aegon shouted in a tone of frustration.

The Quartermaster bundled into the room and bowed before them.

"What is it?" Corlys questioned the breathless man.

"Commodore, Our target has dropped anchor and raised the white. What are your orders?" The Quartermaster responded.

"Dont ask me, Ask the Captain" Aegon mocked as he gestured towards his young son.

"Ready the Launch and assign four of your best men to accompany us across the bow" Corlys instructed confidently. Although new to his command he had spent his entire childhood in the company of various sailors aboard various vessels and he knew exactly how to deal with them. The Quartermaster obeyed the clear orders without question departing from the room hastily. Corlys and Aegon followed him out onto the Deck towards the section of the rail where two rowboats were being lowered.

When the boats hit the water lines were tossed and the chosen sailors began to descend the ropes followed closely by their Velaryon commanders. Once all were safely aboard the vessels the chosen sailors began to row in the direction of the surrendered Targaryen vessel. It wasnt long before they arrived at the foot of The Mad Kings Flagship. The words 'The Prince Viserys' had been etched into the hull and the ships previous name 'The Prince Rhaegar' had been covered with thick black tar.

"Name yourselves!" A stern tone called from the Deck above.

" I am Aegon Velaryon, Commodore of the Velaryon fleet. Do we have permission to come aboard?" Aegon responded adopting his Lordly tone once more.

"Permission granted" The voice called out fearfully and a line was tossed to them. Corlys gave the order for the men to stay behind on the rowboats should they need to retreat. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to conceal his features and began the short climb up the knotted rope behind his father.

As they scrambled over the rail Corlys began to study the faces of the three men that stood upon the deck facing them. He instantly recognised both Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard from his time serving Rhaegar, Their very presence made him feel uneasy for he knew the Kingsguard were Aerys most trusted servants. the third man he assumed to be the vessels Captain.

"What business do Aerys pet dogs have upon these shores?" Aegon questioned arrogantly. Ser Arthur moved a hand toward the hilt of his sword.

"What business does a dead man have to stand in our path?" He argued in heated tones but he was quickly silenced as Ser Barristan raised a hand and began to give a reasonable response.

"Unfortunately we bring grave news... However it is something that i believe could be used to the princes advantag-"

"Bullshit" Aegon cut him off before he could finish. Ser Barristan began to argue his case fiercly.

"I assure you Lord Velaryon our interests are very much align-"

"I dont trust fucking white cloaks!" Aegon cut in again before he could finish his sentence.

"Seven Hells! Hear what the man has to say Father!" Corlys demanded. He stepped forward and pulled back his hood revealing his features once more. Ser Barristan seemed suprised that a young boy would dare interrupt a man of such ruthless reputation but Ser Arthur could not have looked happier to see him and all signs of agression faded from his expression instantly.

"Old friend, It is good to see you again "Arthur greeted him heartily. " Ser Barristan i would like to introduce you to Corlys of House Velaryon"

"So you are our Prince's prodigy?" Ser Barristan questioned as he examined Corlys closely "I have heard much about you boy...".

"So what is it that is so important that The King would send his two finest warriors across the Blackwater to accomplish?" Corlys dismissed the observation and questioned the Knight's with a tone of caution.

"Technically the King is not aware that we have come here" Arthur stared down at his feet as he spoke.

"But your vows?" Corlys continued to question.

"Are the only thing keeping us both from deserting the capital completely and joining Rhaegar's side" Arthur pleaded and this settled any doubts that had formed within Corlys' mind.

"So what is it that you wish to say?" Aegon piped up finally.

"I serve House Targaryen and I will only speak on the matter in the presence of Our Prince" Barristan argued and Corlys nodded slowly. He was already convinced that they meant Rhaegar no harm. After a moment the young Captain began to adress the Knights of the Kingsguard.

"Very well Sers, We shall escort you ashore, Captain and crew shall remain here and the ship will be impounded until your return"

* * *

 **Dragonstone Keep** _ **The Royal Quarters**_

The Black Stone echoed beneath their feet as the small procession of One Lord , Two Knights and Two squires moved through the winding corridors of Dragonstone Keep. After what seemed like an hours walk the squire boy names Myles Mooton called a halt outside a tall ornate black stone door.

"This is the place" He gestured towards the ornate entrance, He wrapped his knuckles three times against the door and began to announce their presence.

"Lord Aegon Velaryon, Commodore of the Velaryon fleet, Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard"

"Enter" the soothing tone of Rhaegar's voice called out in the distance. Myles pushed the door open and gestured for the three men to step inside. Lord Aegon turned to his Son.

"You will be accompanying us. Come" He gestured for him to follow.

"No Father, I know my place here. Squires like us have no business eavesdropping on a Prince's affairs" Corlys muttered sadly much to Aegons disapproval. He spat on the ground in frustration but eventually accepted his sons submission and followed the knights into the room. They spotted the elegant prince standing alone infront of the blazing hearth. Together the three men sunk to their knees before him each in awe of his presence. One by one he adressed them and ordered them to their feet.

"Excellent work Commodore you have my gratitude..." Rhaegar adressed Aegon fondly. Next he turned to the two knights "My Father sent you?" Rhaegar questioned his old friends.

"Not quite... He believes we were sailing for Driftmark to check upon Admiral Jacaerys' progress" Arthur replied with a smirk.

"That was very foolish of you both!" Rhaegar shouted and Ser Arthur stopped grinning instantly.

"Please my Prince hear our reasons for doing so before you caste judgement..." Ser Barristan pleaded.

"Very well Ser, Speak" Rhaegar agreed and Barristan burst into explanation.

"It grieves me to inform you that Our Brother, Harlan Grandison passed away in his sleep only two nights past" Barristan voice was full of emotion as he spoke.

"That is terrible news, Ser Harlan was a credit to the Guard" Rhaegar responded seeming genuinely grieved by his passing.

"But i believed that it may be possible to use this sorry situation to our advantage" Barristan continued.

"What are you suggesting Ser?" Rhaegar quizzed cautiously.

"As you know our Brotherhood is now only six strong. The King will require a new warrior to fill the seventh postion, Since the king trusts none above the Kingsguard I believe this presents you with the opportunity to volunteer one of your own men to fill the post... Consider it a peace offering between a feuding Father and Son" Barristan finished discussing his plan confidently.

"I like the idea, I have no interest in deposing my own Father and it is high time he came to realise it... But who would you recommend that i should nominate for such a predigious role?"

"The Mooton boy seems worthy enough..." Barristan responded hopefully.

"My Prince our House's have been closely alligned since long before Aegon and his Sisters came to conquer these land. Although the Targaryen siblings wreaked havoc from the skies it was the fleet of House Velaryon that battered the shores of Westeros and some might even say the victory would not have been achieveable without our relentless support. Since then not once have our loyalties wavered towards the rightful Targaryen ruler" The Commodore argued.

"What is your point Commodore?" Rhaegar questioned impatiently.

"In the eyes of House Velaryon, You are the rightful Targaryen ruler and i would beg you to allow a member of my house to serve you in this task" Aegon finished.

"It seems like a reasonable enough request... Who would you suggest for this role? One of Admiral Jacaerys' twins prehaps?" Rhaegar quizzed.

" No my Prince, Both of those men have responsibilities to maintain within my fleet. We need someone whos holds his loyalty towards you above all else... For that reason alone i would nominate my secondborn son and your own squire for the task, Corlys of House Velaryon"

* * *

 **Dragonstone Keep** _ **Courtyard**_

Finally the day of the much anticipated ceremony had arrived. Corlys pulled himself from his bed and dressed quickly in the tinted steel plate armour that his father had paid the Blacksmiths of Dragonstone generously to design for this occasion. The steel had been tinted seagreen and a proud seahorse sigil was emblazoned upon the chest plate in gold leaf. He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and pinned the fine material firmly in place.

Corlys scanned himself in the tall mirror that stood in his modest chambers overlooking the courtyard. Satisfied with his appearance he stepped out onto his balcony and moved to his viewpoint between the twin wyverns that stood guard along this particular section of the Keep's rampart. He caste his gaze out across the Courtyard below. The Yard was alive with movement as Hundreds of people scurried below like termites in a mound, All of whom had come to witness his own ceremony, a thought which overwhelmed him for a moment.

Rhaegar had made a great spectical of the event and he had invited many of his allies to participate. The surrounding walls were a sea of colour where the various sigils of each house present had been plastered in various locations around the vast courtyard, Corlys began to list the recognisable ones in his mind. _The Burning Tower of House Grafton, The Ploughman of House Darry, The Willow of House Ryger, The Salmon of House Mooton, The Griffins of House Connington, The Crescent Moon of House Fell and The Proud Silver Seahorse of his own House, House Velaryon._

"Corlanna..." He muttered as his eyes met with the Silver Seahorse. He recalled the Raven that he had received from Driftmark just three days previous and he pulled the note that the bird had carried from its safeplace within his sleeve. He unrolled the furled parchment and began to decipher the words that were scrawled upon the short note once more.

 _Dear Corlys,_

 _The news of your ceremony reached our shores this morning. We are so proud of you dear brother. I shall be arriving at Dragonstone within the next few days to attend the festivites as Uncle's representative. I can hardly wait to see you again._

 _Your loving sister_

 _Corlanna of House Velaryon_

He scrunched up the note and sprinted towards his chamber door. As he reached the door he proceeded to fling it open forcefully as he bolted from the room. He began to descend the winding black stone staircase leading to the Courtyard taking three steps per stride. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he played out the possible reunions in his mind. In only moments he was at the foot of the staircase. He moved swiftly past the guards and headed out into the open air where the spectators had congregated. He scanned the crowd for a sign of his Sister but he saw no one that resembled the innocent young girl from his memories.

Still he searched franctically without luck. He began to loose hope and turned to exit the Courtyard when suddenly he felt a soft touch brush against his shoulder followed by a playful giggle.

"Got you" A female tone sounded from behind him causing Corlys to spin on his heels to confront the source of the voice. Standing only inches from him was a shapely hooded figure. The silk cloak seemed to cling to the strangers form revealing the volumptuous curved figure of a young woman below. The stranger peeled back her hood revealing features of breathtaking beauty with Large warm puple eyes, Soft plump lips and thick plaited silver hair that fell down her back in braids. Although she had blossomed during their separation, Corlys had no doubt in his mind who stood before him.

"Sister!" He yelled as he pulled her into a warm tight embrace lifting her from her feet. " You look... Wow" Corlys muttered unable to get out his words.

"You look very handsome yourself in that fine armor Brother... Father's doing i assume?" Corlanna joked in response as she attempted to wriggle free from his embrace.

" All joking aside, Why in seven hells are you down here gawping at the crowd, Dont you have preparations to attend to?" Corlanna questioned in the familiar bossy tone that Corlys remembered fondly from his childhood.

"I came to look for you Sister" Corlys responded.

"How touching" She mocked " The thought pleases me... However at this rate you will be late to your own knighthood!"

"But..." Corlys began to argue.

"No arguments Corlys, I have urgent family business to discuss with Father. We will catch up at your feast tonight... Now go and make me proud!" Corlanna placed a soft kiss on his cheek before lifting her hood once more and turning to depart into the bustling crowd.

* * *

 **Dragonstone** _ **Sept**_

The huge door scraped harshly against the black stone floor as the Targaryen guards forced it open causing the entire room to fall silent. Corlys took a deep breath and stepped into the vast hall. The aisle was lined with excited spectators and he recognised many friendly faces beeming towards him as he moved swiftly down the narrow aisle. Unease clenched at his gut as he drew nearer to the altar where Rhaegar stood proudly with his back to the crowd. The past three years of his life had been leading to this very moment. He felt a soft touch brush against his hand as he walked. He looked down and noticed his beloved twin reaching out to grip his fingers from the front row, Their fingers entwined for a moment but Corlanna quickly withrew her hand leaving a cold and heavy object pressed against Corlys' palm.

Corlys looked down to scan the strange gift, In his hand he spotted a solid silver chain and pendant baring their family crest. The words of House Velaryon _The Old, The True and The Brave_ had been etched into the metal in slanted text. Corlys flicked the latch and prised the pendant open. Inside a small image had been painted of the Children of Lord Aegon Velaryon in their youth, A small scale replica of the portrait that hung in the Great Hall of High Tide. The young innocent Corlanna stood in the Middle with her elder brother Monford to her left, Corlys himself to her right and The Bastard child Aurane hovering on the outskirts. Corlys reminisced on his childhood for a moment before snapping the pendant shut. He proceeded to lift the chain above his head and brought it down to rest against his collarbone. He tucked the pendant into his breastplate and the cold metal came to rest close to his heart.

Reassured he took the remaining few steps and sunk to one knee before the altar. After a long silence Rhaegar turned and began to descend the steps towards him. The prince moved swiftly and soon he was standing directly over Corlys. Corlys glanced up and caught the eye of his dear friend. Rhaegars expression was one of undying pride as he examined his prodigy and Corlys was certain he could make out a lone tear forming in the eye of the Dragon.

Rhaegar drew his Blade from its scabbard at his waist, The ruby pommel glistening in the candlelight emitting a faint red glow across the room. After a short pause he began to speak.

"Corlys of House Velaryon"

Rhaegar brought the flat of his blade down to rest upon Corlys' right shoulder.

"In the name of The Warrior, I charge you to be brave" Rhaegar began. He lifted the sword and placed the flat onto Corlys' left shoulder.

"In the name of The Father, I charge you to be just" Rhaegar continued to utter the vows lifting the sword once again and placing it back onto his right side.

"In the name of The Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent." Again the blade was transferred to the opposite shoulder and the Prince proceded to finish the vow.

"In the name of The Maid, I charge you to protect all Women" He lifted the sword from his shoulder and brought it to hover above Rhaegar's brow.

"Do you accept these charges that i bestow upon you?" He questioned.

Corlys glanced up into Rhaegars eyes as he began to respond.

"I do My Prince" Rhaegar smiled and brought the flat of the blade down to rest upon Corlys' brow for a moment before sheething the blade.

"Then Arise Ser Corl-"

"Wait!" A Booming call sounded from the front row, Both Rhaegar and Corlys spun towards the source of the sound with curious glances. Commodore Aegon had stepped forward from the crowd and was approaching swiftly.

"A word My Prince" he pleaded.

Rhaegar nodded and the two men of Valyrian desent stood together exchanging brief whispers.

"If you insist..." Rhaegar uttered in a tone of annoyance as he took a step back from the Altar.

"Thank you My Prince" Aegon responded gratefully and he stepped forward to face his son. He drew Tideturner from its silver plated scabbard and brought it to hover above Corlys' head in a similar fashion to Rhaegar.

"In the name of the Merlin King, I charge you to defend the sanctity of our seas in honour of our ancient pact... Do you accept this charge that i bestow upon you?" Aegon spoke in a tone of desperation.

"Of course Father..." Corlys responded softly. Aegon sheethed Tideturner and let out a sigh of relief. He beemed with pride for a moment as he glanced down upon his honourable Son then he began to speak the words that the anxious crowd had been awaiting.

"Then Arise Ser Corlys Velaryon, The Sword of the Seas"

Corlys pulled himself to his feet and the crowd instantly erupted into fitful celebration. Aegon reached out and clasped his sons shoulder pulling him into tight embrace.

"This belongs to you now " He whispered softly into his young sons ear. As they parted Aegon began to unbuckle his sword belt. He tugged it free and pressed Tideturner into Corlys' grip reluctantly.

"But Father, You spent five years of your life chasing this Sword..." Corlys questioned his Fathers reckless decision anxiously while ignoring the crowd that cheered his name.

"I hope that one day you will able to see that everything that i did... I did it for you my Son" Aegon whispered softly. Corlys accepted the priceless gift graciously and strapped the belt to his own waist. He turned to face the crowd and began to scan the first row. He spotted both Corlanna and Princess Elia beaming with the same pride his Father had shown but he quickly noticed Rhaegar was no longer present amongst the excited spectators.

"Come my Son" Aegon clasped Corlys' shoulder and gestured towards one of the many side passages that brached off from the main chamber of the sept.

"But Corlanna..." Corlys argued desperately.

"Will have to wait... Your Prince commands your presence" Aegon responded sternly.

"Yes Father" Corlys agreed reluctantly and allowed his Father to guide him from the room to the discontent of the gathered crowd. The burly soldier standing guard at the door allowed them acess and handed them a torch. Corlys led the way into the dark dank passage followed by his father and the door was sealed shut behind them. They began to descend the rough cut stone staircase cautiously. The ground soon levelled out and suddenly a sense of paranoia overcame Corlys causing him to turn to confront Aegon.

"What is the meaning of this Father? I have never known Our Prince visit these vaults before" He questioned.

"We have urgent matters to discuss... And this one one of the few places within these walls where the Spider has no ears" Aegon responded.

"Seven hells Father! You are speaking in riddles again" Corlys spat.

"All will become clear soon My Son, Our Prince is just ahead" Aegon gestured into the darkness as he spoke. Corlys let out a sigh of frustration and turned from his Father convinced that he would recieve no reasonable explanation from him. Together they continued the short journey across the vast chamber until they found their path blocked by a contingent of Rhaegar's most talented guards. The men greeted Corlys like a Brother as he approached. The feeling of authority he felt towards them overwhelmed him for a moment since those same men had always shunned him before this day.

The guards stood aside creating a pathway to the stone archway that had been carved into the stone. The Commander of the Guard began to announce their presence.

"Lord Aegon Velaryon, Commodore of the Velaryon Fleet and his Son, The Sword of the Seas"

"Come friends" The unmistakeable tone of Rhaegar's voice floated through the dark passageway. Aegon took ahold of his Son's shoulder once more and began to lead him into the darkness to complete the final leg of their journey. They emerged into a small circular chamber where a table and chairs had been laid out. The Prince sat at the head of the table closely flanked by Barristan the Bold and the Sword of Morning. Rhaegar gestured towards the two vacant seats. The two Velaryon's did as commanded both pulling up chairs around the table. Ser Arthur began to pour five cups filled to the brim with a rich fruity crimson liquid and handed one to each man.

"A Toast" Rhaegar called as he got to his feet. " To the Sword of The Seas"

"Cheers!" The men called in unison before draining their cups and slamming them down upon the wooden table. Each man offered their congratulations in turn and took their seats once more. After a short silence the Prince began to adress Corlys.

"Corlys, Today you took sacred vows to defend the realm of Westeros and all within it and so It falls to the likes of you, As a Knight of the Realm to do everything in your power to repel any possible threats that may cause distruption to this land" Rhaegar spoke softly.

"I understand My Prince" Corlys responded curtiously.

"It greives me to inform you that of recent such a threat has arisen. From what these Men tell me the threat grows stronger by the day and i myself grow fearful that soon this land will be plunged into darkness and chaos as a direct result of my concerns if we fail to act"

"What threat do you speak of My Prince" Corlys quizzed desperate for answers.

"My Own Father... Aerys Targaryen" Rhaegar responded solemnly.

"The King?" Corlys questioned in disbelief.

"It has come to my attention that even now my Father seeks and excuse to order my arrest and extradition to the capital. He seeks to depose me and name my Brother Viserys heir to the throne before i get the chance to depose him myself . Should these events come to pass, I am certain this land will be forced to fight a terrible civil war " Rhaegar explained sadly.

" That can not happen! We must act now My Prince" Corlys responded urgently.

" No... You must act Corlys" Rhaegar muttered

"My Prince?" Corlys questioned frantically unsure of what impact he alone might take upon the situation.

"Both Mine and Your Father's hands are tied. If we were to act rashly my own Father may see it as an act of war" Rhaegar explained heartily.

" Tell me what i must do My Prince and i assure you it will be done" Corlys pleaded.

"You must take these letter's and travel to the capital in my place to petition my Father"Rhaegar revealed two rolls of parchment from his sleeve and pressed them firmy into Corlys grip as he spoke. Corlys examined the rolls for a moment and he noticed they had been freshly sealed in red candle wax. The Royal Seal of House Targaryen had been pressed into the soft wax leaving a perfect indent of the Three Headed Dragon behind.

"Of course My Prince, If you dont mind me asking... What are the contents of these letters?" Corlys continued to question. Rhaegar hesitated for a moment but he quickly began to form a reply.

"The First lays out the terms that i have set for my abdication of the throne... The second holds a request for my Father to honour you with the right to serve upon his Kingsguard as my representative. It is time that House Targaryen stood united once more"

" My Prince... The King would never allow me to take the White" Corlys argued.

"I believe you are wrong, The King is drawn towards men of worth. Your family name grants you that and more... But when the King sees the blade that you wield with his own eyes and he hears the story behi-" Ser Barristan began to explain but he was quickly cut off by the booming voice of Lord Aegon.

" He will have no choice but to offer the vacant spot to you my Son... For there are none in the Seven Kingdoms whose worth surpasses your own" Aegon finished convincingly enough. Corlys let out a soft sigh. He considered refusing the joint request and fleeing the room but his sense of duty to the realm froze him in place. His lips began to move without his control and words began to flow from his mouth.

"As you wish, I will depart at once my Prince..."

* * *

 **Kings Landing** _ **Aegon's High Hill**_

The short sea voyage across the Blackwater had proved to be unieventful in whole. The wind had been on their side and seas had been smooth for the entire journey much to the Captain's delight. They had been recieved with a warm reception from the city guard's that stood on duty along the docks when they spotted the Kings flagship upon the horizon. They were greeted by the Captain of the Guard once their launch had reached the shore and he had administered them with horses and an armed escort of four men for their short journey through the city to The Red Keep.

It was almost sunrise when the small contingent arrived at the foot of Aegon's High Hill. A scout led the way cloesly followed by Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arthur Dayne. Corlys struggled to keep up as the armed guard bustled around him. The men viewed him with piercing glances of severe caution which made Corlys feel uneasy causing him to view them with similar glances. The Targaryen soldiers had been welcoming at first, Until Corlys had announced himself. Upon mention of his family name the men had seemingly turned cold towards him and he now felt as though they were treating him like an enemy to the crown.

As they began to ascend Shadowblack Lane to the northern gate of the Red Keep Corlys turned his attention from the suspicious men. He reached into his breastplate and withrew the solid silver pendant from within. He snapped open the latch and began to examine the image of his youthful family. He ran the tip of his index finger over the smooth surface of the paint and it slowly began to dawn on him what he was about to sacrafice in Rhaegar's name. Corlys fought the urge to flee with all of his might. Suddenly the battle within his mind was brought to a stand still and his demons began to retreat as a call sounded from ahead.

"Rider approaching!" The scout called as he gestured to the Knights behind him. All three tugged on their reigns in unison bringing their steeds to a halt in the middle of the winding road. Corlys scanned the distance for movement and he quickly spotted a single dustcloud approaching with haste. As the rider grew nearer Corlys could make out the silhouette of a powerful tan mare galloping towards them. A dark haired olive skinned man sat perched upon her back and a billowing white cloak flapped in the wind around them. Ser Arthur spurred his horse on and he moved to intercept the approaching member of the Kingsguard with an expression of excitement painted across his face.

"Who is that man?" Corlys quizzed Ser Barristan who stayed stationary at his side.

"You have much to learn Corlys... That man is Prince Lewyn Mart-" Suddenly Ser Barristan froze midsentence. Corlys glanced at him and for a moment he spotted what looked to him like fear in the eyes of Barristan the Bold. The famed knight was staring into the distance beyond Ser Arthur and Prince Lewyn. Corlys followed his glaze and he quickly noticed the source of the interruption. A hulking man astride a large black stallion approached closely in Prince Lewyns wake. An air of authority seemed to follow him as he approached. The man had short greying hair and matching short cropped beard. he wore glorious ornate golden armour and a white cloak also flapped around his own shoulders.

"And that one?..." Corlys questioned the fearful knight.

"That one is known informely as the White Bull" Barristan uttered under his breath

"And what is he known as formerly Ser?" Corlys continued to quiz him.

"Lord Commander Gerold Hightower" Ser Barristan muttered and Corlys instantly understood the fear concealed within Ser Barristan's expression.

"Come" Ser Barristan gestured to Corlys and together they both spurred their horses into slow trots in the direction of the gathered Kingsguard. A lump began to form in Corlys' throat as he grew nearer to his future brothers. He was determined to make a good first impression on the Lord Commander especially. They brought their horses to a halt alongside Arthur's.

"Report" Ser Gerold growled as he adressed Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur.

"Lord Commader, all went as expec-"

"Dont fucking lie to me Dayne! I know damn well that all is not well at Driftmark. The king has recieved multiple reports that a large army is camped upon the beaches surrounding High Tide... I had suspected that you fools would stray from course and it is clear to me now that you never visted the treasonous Admiral to begin with"

"The Admiral is no traitor!" Corlys shouted unable to contain his emotions.

"Silence boy!" Ser Barristan commanded but the Lord Commanders attention had already become fixed upon him.

"Who the fuck is this?" Ser Gerold questioned coldly.

"He is Ser Corlys Velaryon" Barristan responded.

"The squire boy?" Hightower boomed.

"Please Lord Commander let me explai-"

"You dont need to say a word Selmy. You went to Dragonstone didnt you? " The Lord Commander questioned in a tone of authority.

" Yes Lord Commader" The two men adressed their superior in unison.

"You disobeyed a direct order from our King... But you are lucky that i already sensed that you would stray in search of Ser Harlan's replacement and i warned the King against this." Ser Gerold began.

"He knows?" Arthur interrupted in a guilty tone.

"He does and you are safe or now. But him on the other hand..." Ser Gerold gestured towards Corlys as he spoke.

"Lord Commander he can not come to harm. He has be chosen by Prince Rhaegar himself. He bares word from him" Ser Barristan pleaded.

"This is the best that the Seven Kingdom's has to offer?" Ser Gerold mocked as he examined Corlys with a glance. After a short pause he adressed Corlys "So tell me boy, What word does our absent Prince wish to grace us with?"

"Word that is only fit for the ears of a King" Corlys spat defiantly as he glared at the hulking brute.

"You would question my authority boy?" Ser Gerold brought his hand to hover over the hilt of his sword as he spoke.

"Forgive me Lord Commader... I have orders" Corlys pleaded in response. Ser Gerold's expression looked conflicted for a moment as he considered his plan. An age seemed to pass before Ser Gerold broke the awkward silence and began to relay his orders to his inferiors.

"Very Well... Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur you have clearance to continue with your mission. Ser Lewyn and I will ride ahead and inform the King of your arrival. We will be expecting you in the Throne Room shortly..."

* * *

 **The Red Keep** _ **Throne Room**_

The Large Oak and Bronze doors creaked as the Targaryen soldiers forced them open to allow them acess to The Throne Room. Corlys took a deep breath and stepped forward but suddenly he found his path blocked by one of the guards.

"No weapons!" The guard demanded as he looked to Tideturner at Corlys waist.

"Its ok.. He is with us" Arthur argued in his place.

"No fucking weapons! You know the law" The guard muttered stubbornly.

"I think Four of the Kingsguard can handle our Kings protection" Ser Barristan challenged the man. He gripped the hilt of his sword and the guard submitted instantly.

"On your head be it" He muttered under his breath as he moved aside grudgingly.

Corlys strided into the large cavernous room. He stepped onto the Red Carpet behind Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur and together the trio began to traverse the length of the carpet towards the raised iron dais where the Iron Throne stood proudly. As he walked Corlys examined the fearsome skulls that lined the walls. His eyes come to rest upon the collosal skull of Balerion the Black Dread and he marvelled in amazement at the sheer size of the ancient mythical beast that his Father's namesake had ridden so long ago.

The carpet came to an end and Corlys almost tripped over the first step as he examined Balerions remains. He looked to Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur and noticed them were both on their knees stooped low before the dais. Barristan reached up and grabbed ahold of his wrist sharply pulling him down to his knees beside him. Corlys turned his gaze twoards the dais. Shadows seemed to dance around them as the flickering candlelight glistening of the blades that made up the Iron Throne. His eyes adjusted quickly and he noticed a frail figure perched upon the throne. The old man had long greasy silver hair that fell down to his waist in streaks and unwashed matted beard that came to rest upon his lap . His arms and legs were covered in weeping wounds and his face was pale and gaunt. His finger nails were cracked and yellow in colour, They reminded Corlys of claws since he estimated they were over nine inches long. Upon his brow he wore a fine Dragon Crown, The Crown of King Aerys Targaryen.

The sight of the Mad King repulsed Corlys making him feel sick to his stomach. The rumours had been true and now Corlys came to regret his decision more than ever but he knew it was too late to turn back now.

"You Must Be Ser Corlys" The kings cracked voice echoed throughout the Throne Room.

"My King" Corlys dipped his head as he spoke attempting to avoid eye contact with the King.

"The Lord Commander informs me that you bring news from my Son..." The king continued.

"Yes My King" Corlys spoke clearly. He produced the two rolls of parchment and Aerys ordered Prince Lewyn from his side to collect them. Prince Lewyn handed the notes to Aerys. He broke the seals and began to examine them feverantly. Finally the silence was broken as Aerys let out a choked laugh.

"This letter pleases me greatly, But this one on the otherhand... Tell me Ser Corlys what makes you so special that a King should heap honour upon you?" He quizzed mockingly.

"Show him" Ser Arthur whispered into Corlys' ear. Corlys nodded and got to his feet gracefully.

"I hope this proves my worth my King" Corlys spoke proudly. He wrapped his fingers around Tideturners hilt and drew the glorious blade. He brought it up above his head and took a step towards the king...

Suddenly the figure of a portly bald man stepped out from behind the Throne, He whispered words of warning into the Kings ear and a piercing shriek vibrated around the room causing Corlys to freeze upon the spot. The king had curled up in a defensive postion upon the Iron Throne and the sound seemed to be coming from him.

 **"** Assassin!" The King bellowed in a tone of sheer terror. " My Son would send an Assassin to slay me upon my own Throne. Seize Him!" the King demaded and Prince Lewyn drew his blade and stepped forward to confront Corlys. He brought the blade down arcing towards Corlys. However Corlys was powerless to resist and he was disarmed with great ease. Guards pooled in from around the room and quickly Corlys was surrounded. Ser Lewyn wrapped the pommel of his own blade against the back of Corlys' skull, Instantly knocking him unconsious before the dais.


End file.
